A black raven and a white dove ( a demons love never ends renamed )
by StBuckley97
Summary: Ciel and Emily Phantomhive were born as twins. Even though they are the same there is one thing that is different...their passion for a certain butler. What will happen if the story included at huge plot twist? Imagine what would happen if Ciel wasn't the one who called forth Sebastian...spoilers. Sebastian x OC later on. :) I don't own black butler only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

A demon's love never ends

1. Their Butler, Able...to love

(Sebastian's POV)

*Knock, Knock* I rapped my knuckles on the door to the second master bedroom. "Who is it?" called a soft, sweet voice from behind the door. "It's Sebastian , Lady Emily." Is what I replied. The girl was the joint head of the Phantomhive name and joint owner in the Funtom company. "Come in Sebastian" called the voice again. I opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed was a girl no older than twelve. She was Emily. I followed my usual routine of getting her dress and boots every morning. I had picked up the Cyan blue dress with the white flowers and the black, knee high boots to accompany them.

Emily Phantomhive was a twin to my young master Ciel and she shared everything with him. As my prey I marked them both with my mark but the thing I wanted truly was...her soul. Two years ago they had been captured and tortured and now...they wanted revenge. I dressed her as usual and once I had finished I relayed her schedule for her studies. Her real work was normally done before high noon because her brother did most of it. However a guest was due to arrive today and she wanted to make sure everything was done. This was my chance to impress.

"What's the work schedule for today then Sebastian?" I looked at this small girl and I knew instantly what to say "Well, this morning you have your dancing lessons with Mrs Harris and then later on in the evening you have a meeting with Mr Deliano of the East Indian factory. What would you like for breakfast? I can offer a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a mint salad, toast, scones and a pain de campaign. What would my young mistress like?" I was over joyed. Her schedule wasn't very full which meant I could spend my time watching her. "I would like the salmon please Sebastian" She was holding the cup that I had laid with her favourite tea. She smiled at me and I knew I had done good. Her huge Cobalt blue eyes were shining with gratitude but I could tell she was still pained by what had happened in her past. If only she would forget what had happened then maybe she would be happier. That was all I wished. I bowed my head in respect and left the room to go and wake up her brother. The ruder, ignorant side of her.

(Emily's POV)

I walked down to the dining room to await my brothers arrival. I entered the room and I saw our other servants stood there. I walked past the serving trolley and I noticed that the Cyan blue tea set with the gold rim had been set and I smiled. Sebastian had really out done himself. He was always considerate and really paid attention to me. I sat down and just as I was about to pour my own tea my other half entered...Ciel. I could instantly tell he wasn't in a good mood so I decided not to annoy him. He looked down at the table which had been laid perfectly and he remarked "What the hell is this Sebastian? Have you started to favour her more than me now? Or is this a bid to find love?" With this he picked up one of the cups on the trolley and threw it to the ground. Sebastian just lowered his head in shame and I felt a pang in my heart. It wasn't his fault. I placed my cup down and protested "Get over it. He can choose what he wants. Don't start having a go at him just because you're in a bad mood." He glared at me and his anger exploded. "As the master of this house what I say goes and he knows it. I hate this set." That was it he had pushed it too far.

I forced my chair back and stormed over to him. within an instant I had his arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor. Sebastian had taught me this move and for that I was very grateful. "You should be grateful that Sebastian is there to tie your shoelaces in the morning. He has tried his very best to keep you happy you spoilt brat so keep your mouth shut and live with it or you can leave this house and you won't be welcome back." I could feel him shaking underneath me so I let him go and stood up. I turned to Sebastian who was looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights and said calmly "Please can you call Mrs Harris in early. I will be waiting in the parlour. Oh and sorry for that unsightly scene." With this I bowed my head and walked out.

(Sebastian's POV)

She had just used the move I had ensured she knew. I helped Ciel off the floor and I made sure he was seated before I attended to the knocking at the door. I opened it and Mrs Harris was stood there. I bowed and showed her to the parlour where my mistress resided. I opened the door and I was shocked to see Emily on the floor. I walked over and said in concern "My lady, are you alright? what happened?" She looked up at me and replied with pain in her voice "Yes I am fine, I turned on my ankle wrong while practising the Viennese Waltz that's all." I could see that she was hurting that she would dare to tell. So with a swift movement I picked her up and placed her on the sofa that was nearby. I turned to Mrs Harris and said as politely as I could "Please may you go easy on her, she has twisted her ankle pretty bad and I don't want a worse injury." With this said I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

*Time passes brought to you by Finny and Bardroy chasing Meyrin for her glasses*

(Sebastian's POV)

I clicked open my pocket watch. 4:34. We had two hours till Mr Deliano was due to arrive. Just as I was preparing the meat the bell for the masters study rang. What did he want now? There was less than two hours left and he called me when I needed to do this job. I walked down the hallway and when I reached the study I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I opened the door and walked in and he was just sat there with papers scattered all over the desk.

"I want something sweet. Make me a parfait." I sighed. No manner what so ever. "I am afraid I cannot my lord, it will ruin your dinner." He tutted and then said in a more darker tone "Ok then we need to show Mr Deliano the proper Phantomhive treatment...if you know what I mean." He had that look in his eye that told me that he really wanted this person either dead or severely injured. I just bowed and said "Yes, My lord." I was smiling because he had grown in his anger and lust for revenge. I walked out of the study to find all my hard work ruined. Why was everyone trying to ruin Emily's perfect day.

(Emily's POV)

I heard some commotion outside the library so when I poked my head out what I saw came as a surprise to me. I could see the other servants of the manor whining about how they had ruined Sebastian's plans and how they were very sorry. I could see the frustration and anger growing in his face and I truly felt sorry for him. I closed the door and sighed. He had a lot of work to do if he was to make it on time. I took up my seat beside the window where I always sat when reading and started the next chapter of Moby Dick.

A few hours later Sebastian came into the library. I smiled and asked "Hello Sebastian, How can I be of service to you?" He smiled warmly and said "My lady, do you wish to change before dinner or are you ok as you are?" I put the book down and stood up and walked over to him. "No thank you Sebastian I am perfectly fine as I am, but thank you for asking." I walked out of the library and down to my room. I took up a chair close to my window and looked down into the garden below. Instead of seeing the usual green lawn and cobbled path I saw gravel and a small pond. Then it hit me, Sebastian had changed everything around to disguise the fact that the lawn had been ruined by Finny. As I was about to assess the rest of the garden a carriage turned up so I made my way out of my room and down to the drawing room where my brother, Ciel resided to meet out guest.

Mr Deliano walked through the door and smiled at Ciel and me. I could tell he was a fraud from the start and I didn't like him at all. "Ah Lord Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you…" Then he looked towards me and carried on "…and this must be your lady wife." I was totally shocked. I stood up from the sofa I was sitting on and exclaimed "Excuse me sir, but I am his sister not his wife." His face totally dropped. I felt really offended, how could I be mistaken for his wife. It was unreal.

I took my seat next to Ciel and looked down at the board game he had laid out. It was the Happy Ever After game. He often used this game to tell Sebastian what he wanted doing to guests that we disobedient. As it was Mr Deliano had sold the East Indian factory without telling him or asking him. And this pissed him off.

*Time passes brought to you by Sebastian and Emily dancing*

(Ciel's POV)

I was a quarter of the way through the game when I could tell Mr Deliano was becoming impatient. This game was much more fun than any others I have played before. I had just landed on the square that read _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead_. That should be fun for Sebastian to re-create. His turn. I glanced over at Emily to see that her head was in a book…once again. When she caught me looking she pulled a face and carried on. I turned back to my game. He had just landed on the square that read _Lose a limb in the enchanted forest_. I was sure to win now because he could only move half the amount of spaces. "…an extra 1200 pounds to fund our expansion of the factory."

I looked up. Was he really trying to ask me for money when he had already sold my factory? He held out his hand to signal my turn but I swiftly said "It's your turn again, I miss a turn remember." He rolled again and landed on a six. Just my luck he could only move three spaces. And I had to remind him of this. So he moved to the square that read _Your body is burnt by raging flames_. Perfect. Tonight's entertainment was sure to be fun. Then Sebastian called us for dinner.

(Emily's POV)

I turned to the door and saw Sebastian was waiting patiently so I stood up and made my way out onto the patio. I walked in front of my brother most of the time but when we drew near to the table he made his way over to the place where I usually sit. I gave him a puzzled look but he just smiled and gestured for me to sit down. I nearly hit the floor...was he really doing this? I walked over to the seat and gave him a small smile. I knew this was an act he had put on but I went along with it anyway. I sat down and as he pushed my chair in he went too far and winded me. I winced, this was his revenge for earlier. However, this was nothing compared to what I have already felt. "Are you okay my dear sister? I'm sorry if I hurt you" I turned to him and saw the fake smile on his lips. I smiled back and replied "Yes thank you Ciel, and don't worry it was nothing."

Mr Deliano looked at us both in utter disbelief "What perfect siblings you two are. How is that so?" I looked at our guest and smiled "It was through Sebastian's hard work that I was able to become closer to my brother." Mr Deliano looked up at Sebastian and said "Well congratulations Sebastian, you have created the perfect pair of siblings." Sebastian bowed and replied "If I couldn't do this much for my young mistress then what kind of butler would I be?" I smiled at him and then he disappeared inside to go and fetch dinner.

(Sebastian's POV)

I had to walk out. If I didn't then I would of had a nose bleed or gone bright red. She gave me the praise for what she was doing and yet she didn't want it. I walked into the kitchen to see Bardroy and cutting the meat up like I told him to and Finny was helping. I couldn't stop thinking about what Emily had just remarked _It was through Sebastian's hard work that I was able to become closer to my brother. _Did she really mean that? I laid out the dishes on the serving trolley when Meyrin came in with the wine that I had ordered for our guest. Tonight would be perfect...for her sake. I walked out with the trolley in tow and pronounced...

(Emily's POV)

..."I would like to present tonight's dinner. Beef donburi courtesy of our chef." I turned to Sebastian and he had that tired stance that told me that he had done everything by himself again. As he came over to me I smiled warmly and I was sure a faint blush appeared but it was gone by the time he had reached Ciel. I turned to the bowl in front of me and it looked like a meal worthy of royalty. You could tell he had taken a lot of care while coming up with this dish. Beef donburi...what a creative name. "A pile of raw meat?" I turned to our guest. How dare he mock Sebastian's cooking.

"Oh no sir, this isn't just a pile of raw meat. this came from the high mountains in Japan where noblemen would serve this to the guest as a show of appreciation for all the hard work they have done. This is your reward for all the hard work you have done for the Funtom company Mr Deliano. My young master wants you to know he appreciates your work." I smiled. He had done it again and with absolute style and calm. "To accompany tonight's meal we have a wine that came from Italy...our maid shall pour it, Meyrin." He stepped back from the table and allowed her to pass. She seemed a bit shaky on her feet and when I looked her glasses were cracked. She went to pour Mr Deliano a drink when she missed and it landed on the cloth. No, this was it. We were going to be ruined. I noticed something from the corner of my eye and saw that the table cloth was moving down the table without anything being knocked over. At the end Sebastian held the cloth and stood by Ciel. Mr Deliano looked down and exclaimed "Where did the table cloth go?"

I looked at my brother and he simply replied "I had it removed, it had a speck of dirt on it and I thought that was most unsightly." Mr Deliano looked up and turned to Sebastian "My what an able butler you have." Ciel just smiled his evil smile and said "As a servant of my manor he simply did as he was expected." Sebastian just bowed and said "For if I couldn't do this much for my young master...well then what kind of butler would I be?" I stood up from the table "Gentlemen, I do beg pardon but I have me studies with Mr McGuire this evening so I shall leave you to talk business." With that I bowed my head and walked away from the table. How dare he take all the credit for what Sebastian did. He didn't need telling...no he just didn't want you to look a fool. He was always doing that and it wasn't fair on Sebastian.

I opened the door to the library and walked over to the shelves. I found Treasure Island and walked over to the window seat in the library. I took off my shoes and places them near the door neatly and started to read. I had barely got two thirds of the way through the book when Sebastian entered with a tray that held a cake. I placed the book down by my side and walked over to the little desk that was near. "Treasure Island...not very good for studying geography in is it my lady." I took a hold of the fork and replied "I was on a break." I ate a piece and he instantly knew I was lying. I just couldn't let him know about my feelings.

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood beside her and when she couldn't look me in the eye I put my hand under her chin and puller her a little closer to me. "My lady, lying achieves nothing. I understand your brother can be a pain but you will have to live with it." She had gone a bright shade of red and I could tell that she was embarrassed or nervous. However I knew something I could tell in her eyes...she loved me. I let her chin go and as I pulled my hand away she retrieved it and looked up at me. She grasped the hem of my white glove. I started to protest but she gave me that look that told me to hold my tongue. I stood perfectly still while she took the glove off and revealed the mark I truly hated. She caressed the mark and then brought my hand up to her lips. She kissed the mark but it wasn't a short kiss but a long lingering that felt like it didn't want to end. I shivered with pleasure...this was perfect.

She lifted her head up and looked at me with those pained eyes. All I could do was stare into them mesmerised. Before I could stop her she had a hold of my head and I could tell what she wanted. However I couldn't...not yet. I couldn't get attached, not to her. She was my prey but I so wanted to love her. Why did fate do this to me? I grasped her hand and took them away from my face and said with regret "My lady, I have to attend to our guest but I will be back when you are ready to retire for the evening." With this I walked out and left her standing there. Why? I don't know but I couldn't get attached. I had a service to provide and her soul would be her payment. Why is it like this?

(Emily's POV)

I looked down to the floor. Why? Why did he stop? I know he wanted it...but he stopped. I looked at the book I was reading. I sighed. I wish I could be transported to a different world where my pain could disappear, but then I would have no need for him. I returned the book to the shelf and walked out of the room and down the hallway. I entered the study where my brother was sat with the game board still out. I heard Mr Deliano scream and that's when I knew what Ciel had ordered Sebastian to do. "What an unattractive scream." My brother turned around and replied "That's what he gets when he goes behind my back and sells the Indian factory without me knowing...then has the audacity to ask for more money. Be careful you could end up my enemy as well." I walked up to him and pushed his head back to back of the chair to ensure he was listening and replied "Just try it and I could kill you within an instant. Degree of relation does not matter to me." I released his head and left the room.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I didn't want to hurt him but he was getting on my nerves. I sat down on my bed and waited for Sebastian. It was going to be another sleepless night. I never slept because of what happened two years ago. Those people that tortured me and Ciel and took away everything we stood for are still out there...and they want us. I have to keep him safe but when he acts like a jerk I can't bear him. Which is why we made a contract with Sebastian. I touched the eye patch and I a tear fell from my eye. I gasped as a cold hand touched my face and I looked up to find Sebastian stood there. He had come in so quietly I hadn't even heard him. "Are you ready for bed my lady?" I simply nodded and that is when he pulled out my night gown. I stood up and closed my eyes while he put it on then I opened them to find him with a blind fold on.

He untied his blind fold the looked at me. I saw the crimson eyes that peered into my soul and all I could do was look away. I saw lust and something I didn't think demons were capable of: Love. I looked up at him and asked "Do you think I am attractive?" He looked a little surprised by my question but he replied "My lady, I could never think of you like that." I looked down and mumbled "You didn't answer my question." He knelt down and pulled my chin so it was level with his and smiled "The most beautiful girl I have ever met, My lady Emily." I grasped his hand and replied "Your lying to try and cheer me up." He pulled me closer and whispered "Lying is a human thing in which I would never engage in, I don't lie to my mistress." With this he opened up the covers and laid me down. He tucked me in and left the room.

I sat there and shivered. Everything I wanted was coming true and now I knew...Sebastian loved me. He was an able butler...able to love. I curled up and watched the moon rise in the get black sky. How perfect our...no my butler was.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction – BB

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but it takes a lot of time to think of this much genius but I swear I will try to update more regularly. **

**StBuckley97**

**2. ****Their butler, Strongest…with his feeling.**

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the arm of my brother chair watching and playing nine ball. We had five guests in this morning that were all linked to our current case of drug smuggling. The room was dark with only the table lit. This was because I had instructed Sebastian to ensure nobody could see what was going on. It was late afternoon and the game was coming to a close. To the right of us sat in another green armchair was an associate of my brother's company who was suspected of fiddling with the tea trading routes. Then there was Sir Randell taking his turn. He was the one who had instructed us to do this job. He was simply here to watch us capture him or her. Then sat on the couches were Madame Red and Lau…but they were here for a different reason, a distraction. Azzuro Vanel was our last suspect and had connections with the Italian mafia family Ferro. They were known to Lau as big drug smugglers and were in the spotlight for what they were doing. A crashing noise came from outside and I turned my head towards the door only to hear our servants crashing around. I sighed…they aren't even capable of capturing a few mice. "It seems they have found their way to this secluded house, speaking of vermin…When will you get the job done Lord Phantomhive?"

I looked at the tall man who stood so confidently to man who had just spoke and hissed…was he serious? "Oh, he'll get it done…just slowly like torture." I turned my attention to Madame Red who always stayed by my brother's side…a bit like a loyal pawn that would follow the king. Then Lau spoke saying "He will bait the cheese and when the mice come running for their forbidden meal he will trap them and then exterminate them." I heard a hiss come from the centre of the room and as I looked Vanel looked in my direction and smirked evilly and hit the white ball. All the balls scattered and none went in accept the white ball. I stood up and grabbed my cue. The associate piped up with food in his mouth and said "You miss your first three turns now you're after them all in one!" Sir Randell added "Your greed will be your undoing" I walked to the table and perched myself on the table and readied my cue. This was the moment I proved them all wrong, I positioned the cue and hit the white. I sent all the colours zooming across the table and everyone hit the pockets and fell in. "Am I undone?"

***Time passes* **

(Emily's POV)

I sat sipping tea from the Cyan blue china set with Madame Red and her butler Grell. We were talking about the current case that she had got herself involved in. I looked over to her butler who was watching Sebastian very carefully and I started to feel nervous so I decided to turn my attention to the conversation. "Ciel darling, leave this job to Lau…a rat knows best where a rat does hide." Madame Red had been our legal guardian for many years but as time went on I wanted very little to do with her. I glanced over at Sebastian who gave me a slight wink and carried on with his job. I could feel my cheeks growing hot and I pulled my hair in front of my face to hide the blush on my cheeks. "Grell, watch Sebastian very carefully…Learn something from him." I heard a fluster of Grell flapping trying to seem professional but not quite making the mark. I looked up to see Madame Red slowly moving up and down his back to come to a stop on his rear. I saw the embarrassment and vulgar expression that swept his face momentarily then he returned to his professional stance again. "Madame Red!" my brother boomed and she just did the embarrassed little girl look and said "Sorry dear could resist, he looked like he needed a physical… A doctor's habit I'm afraid." I huffed and stood up and pronounced with annoyance in my voice "I'm going to the study to do some '_real work'_ so if you need me then send Sebastian." Ciel just nodded and I stormed out of the room. I was sick of Madame Red always being so inconsiderate for others.

***Flashback***

"**Auntie Angelina, Can you play with me?" I looked up to my aunt with a game of chess in my hands. She looked down and I saw her big, red eyes shining down at me. She turned away and said bluntly "Sorry dear I am playing with Ciel right now…Maybe later." I turned away and tears threatened to burst and never stop. Since he got his fiancé he has been the highlight of the house. I walked past my father's study and saw him talking to our steward, Tanaka about something important. "They cannot know this till they have reached the age where they can understand…The Queen wants to kill her guard dog and make sure the Phantomhive's never existed. Please take care and do not let them get hurt." I covered my hand over my mouth and ran to my room. **_**We are going to be killed? Why? What did my Father do to anger the Queen?**_

**End of flashback **

I carried on my way down the study when I was bombarded by the servants each carrying a form of mouse traps and ways to catch mice. I stopped in my tracks while Sebastian whizzed around me catching the two mice that the other servants were so incompetently trying to catch. He turned to me and said "Today's supper is an Apple and current deep dish pie, would you like to have supper with your guests this evening?" I just shook my head in frustration and replied "No thank you, I will have mine in the study." He just bowed and said "Yes my Lady." I opened the door to the study and entered it more slowly than usual. I just wanted to get away from the headache that was my life and it was killing me to admit but I had no escape. I felt a hand grasp my mouth and as I was about to scream my eyelids fell and everything went black.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I opened my eyes in a place that was so unfamiliar to me. It was a small cramped office with a few basic furnishings but nothing else. I tried to move only to hear a yelp from behind me. I called out "Ciel?" and his monotone voice called back sarcastically "No the boogie man…who do you think idiot?" I rolled my eyes and hissed. These binds were tight and I could barely breathe in this corset as it was let alone these binds. I nudged Ciel and he yelped again said "What?" I smirked and said "I win the bet…It was Vanel who was the culprit." He just sighed and said "I know now stop bragging" I giggled and that's when the door opened and Vanel entered. He waltzed over to us and sneered "Ah, I see you brats are awake then. It is always nice to know your plans for future reference. So stop giving them away." I just rolled my eyes. He was supposed to do this so we could kill the culprit and instil fear. This was my plan but it hadn't quite gone to plan as my brother had also been captured. But I suppose I could always work this out. Where was Sebastian? He was supposed to be here by now.

The phone rang and Vanel picked it up and said "What?" a small, panicked voice called back saying "Boss, we missed…" then a scream sounded and I knew what was happening then the same voice called down the phone saying "Quick turn down there…Have we lost him" I smirked. Sebastian was doing well but I don't think Ciel could last much longer. He looked over to me and sneered "You knew this would happen didn't you, you god dam brat!" with that he motioned to his henchmen and they un - hitched me and Ciel then a foot landed in my stomach causing blood to explode from my mouth. I winced in pain, but this was nothing compared to what I had already felt. He kept kicking me and even more blood poured out of my mouth and bruises started to appear. I could feel myself slipping away from consciousness. I closed my eyes and I heard Ciel scream my name then everything went quiet.

(Sebastian's POV)

I perched myself on the bonnet of the Ford with two of Vanel's henchmen wining and begging for mercy. I smiled my evil smile and said "Come now, I haven't got all day, Where is Vanel?" they started blubbering so I shifted my weight which frightened them even more. One of them piped up with "The outskirts of London the big estate." I smiled and replied "Thank you, now goodbye" I started to move when they screamed and said "Please…we only work for him" I turned to them and replied "Well I am terribly sorry" I jumped off and allowed the car to plummet to the ground. I clicked open my pocket watch, it read 4:45. I would only just make it in time but I would have to suffice. I ran at full speed till I reached the manor. If they have hurt my little dove they will all pay the price for messing with a demon, especially Satan's son. I reached the dense forest that surrounded the manor and I stared at the sky. How do I get in there?

I had no choice I would have to run. I charged at full pelt and made it past the first lot of guards but I just had to admire the beauty of the manor. "My, what a beautiful manor" I mentally cursed…did I really just say that out loud. Fifty or more guns all clicked at the same time and I had no choice but to break their bones in the arms and legs.

(Ciel's POV)

I heard guns fire and I knew Sebastian had arrived. I looked over at Emily, she had been knocked out for about twenty minutes and I was starting to get worried. She was weak because of the way she was born but all of her experiences in the past were more pain that what Vanel had done to her. I heard the men outside scream in agony and I started to raise my hopes. I closed my eyes as I heard the doors click open I smiled. This was going to be short. "When I heard the gun shots I expected a giant…not a dandy in a tailcoat." I heard Vanel scoff. What he didn't know was Sebastian hated people that hurt Emily…and he had really hurt her. I kept quiet because it wasn't my place. "Do you have what I asked for?" Sebastian pulled the fake key out of his jacket and at that moment a gun fired and hit him straight in the head. Then several more followed hitting him all over the body. I gasped…he couldn't die that easily could he? Vanel's throaty laughter echoed around the room and I winced. This was the end unless he was playing around. From the corner of my eye I noticed his foot move and then I smirked, he wasn't dead.

I had lost my concentration and I didn't see Vanel standing above me so when he grabbed my shirt and forced me close to his head. I screwed my face up. I never like being this close to people. "Don't worry, you'll go for a good price…you have a lot of enemies out there and I'm sure they all want a pretty piece of your flesh…but don't worry I will drug you before they can hurt you." I turned my head and spat "Sebastian, can we stop playing this game and get out of here." He breathed and replied "Yes sir, I was admiring the décor but I suppose I do have a job to do." Vanel yanked my head down and forced me to sit. He was almost chocking by the time Sebastian had got up. He smirked at me and said "Guns are much more efficient that they were one hundred years ago…but they still can't kill me." With this he coughed up all the bullets and hit the henchmen that were stood on the right side of him. I could feel Vanel shaking and I could see Emily's plan working. I glanced over to see her still lay there motionless. What had happened?

I missed the conversation going on between Sebastian and Vanel because I wanted my sister to wake up and show me she was fine. Sebastian asked me a question and I looked at him and said "In the name of the Queen and mine I order you to save me!" My mark glowed and that is when I heard the gun fire. I crunched my eyes together but when I never felt the pain I turned my head to find Sebastian had caught the bullet. I turned away and sighed in relief. I was alive. Vanel screamed down my ear and I looked up to find Sebastian standing there. His arms grasped me and lifted me above his shoulder. I was placed down on a lime green chair in the corner of the room while he went to retrieve Emily. "As my master I can never leave his side yet as my prey he can never run or hide from me…this is what my mark ensures and this is what my mark secures this, because you see this type of contract is a Faustian contract." Vanel's eyes grew wide with fear and I could tell he was scared. I waved my hand and within an instant he was reduced to ash.

***Emily's flashback***

"_**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel" I called out into the dark. I was lay on the cold stone floor in agony. Why was this happening? Then I heard the other children gasp and I turned my head to find a crow in the centre of the room. I tried to move but I was pinned to it by extreme pain. The crow called to every child "Who summoned me from my slumber?" all the children had shifted to the back of their cells. With my no existing voice which had been worn away from months of screaming I called "I, it was me who summoned you demon." With this black feathers started to fall in my cage and I looked at the ceiling and then I closed my eyes.**_

_**I opened them to see nothing but an empty space. Where was I? "So you wish to make a contract with me…little girl?" I nodded my head and said "Will you follow me?" he just chortled and said "My mark will prevent you from ever leaving me. Now what is you wish?" I looked down and said "I want you to accompany me on my quest for revenge and I wish for you to be there for protection of me and my twin brother. Mark us both so that I know that if I die during this process then he will still be safe." The crow took flight and in its place a tall man in a butler's outfit stood. He stood above me and I questioned "What do I call you?" he smirked and replied "That is your choice." I looked into his eyes and said "Sebastian that is what I shall call you." His eyes went pink and he answered "Perfect, My Lady" **_***End of Flashback* **

(Emily's POV)

I woke up and the first thing I could feel was a strong pair of arms wrapped around my body and a firm chest pressed against me. I looked up to see Sebastian concentrating on the road ahead. He was noiseless but I could still hear footsteps so as I looked around I caught a sight of my brother walking beside us. "Ah, My Lady your finally awake…for a moment I thought you would never wake up." I looked up to find Sebastian beaming at me. I looked at the road ahead to find the manor coming into view. I looked over at Ciel and he just gave a courteous nod and carried on. As we drew near I exclaimed "Sebastian please put me down." He just smiled in the natural way and said "You're not embarrassed are you my lady?" I turned a bright shade of red and remarked "No I just…just want to get down that's all!" he smiled and lowered me down to the ground. I stood up and brushed off my dress only to have Sebastian kneel down and adjust the bow on the front of my dress. I nodded my courteous nod and he stood back up. The three servants came bounding up to us but I simply walked past them and to the front door of the manor. I looked back and saw Sebastian bowing to Ciel and thought…

"Society is an insane asylum ran by the inmates" Why do we have this class system of workers and employers? I opened the front door and there stood Sebastian with his usual smiling face and I looked at him and shook my head. I have no need for a butler…what I need is an assassin.

My butler was the strongest but with his feelings…he was the strongest.

**There is chapter 2. Please R and R because this one took me ages and for all Ciel fans I do apologise but I never really liked his attitude. **** But don't worry I do try to show his sensitive side!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys but this one will have more of Sebastian in it I promise xx Here is where things get heated. Also Trancy and Claude appear way before their supposed to but I got bored.**

**Their butler, Omnipotent…over her.**

**(A/N: Omnipotent means to take charge just so ya know****)**

(Emily's POV)

I was sat in the games room with my brother taking our afternoon tea when all of a sudden an ear splitting scream echoed around the manor. I opened my eyes to see Grell come bursting through the door on the extra tea cart. The trolley hit Finny and the tea spilt all over him. I stood up to help him but I was cut short by Sebastian. I looked at him and he simply smiled at me and that told me he didn't want me to get myself hurt. Grell tried to wipe it up but pulled the entire table cloth with him. I face palmed and when I looked at Sebastian he was doing the same. I could do nothing but overlook the situation as Grell threatened to take his own life. I looked at the clock and it was nearly nine o clock. I had a meeting with the Trancy estate and I couldn't miss it. I signalled to Sebastian to tell him I was going to get changed and he just nodded and carried on. I sighed as I left the room because I couldn't stop thinking about him. I loved Sebastian but I had to keep up appearances because of who I was. I entered my room only to find Sebastian stood there.

I looked at him and in one hand he held a white dress with a Teal coloured rose on it and a Cyan blue waistcoat. I blushed but it wasn't discrete because I saw him smirk and I knew I could never hide my emotions from him. He knew me too well for me to hide anything. I went to go to my bed when all of a sudden I was interrupted by a body of muscle crushing me against the wall. A whimper left my lips and I could feel myself physically shaking. I looked up into Sebastian's Fuchsia coloured eyes and I saw lust and something else…Love? I thought demons were incapable of love but when I looked into his eyes I saw it hidden. Although I was scared I didn't want this to end.

(Sebastian's POV)

I pushed her up against the wall and ensured she couldn't move. I had done this simply to see how she would react. A small whimper left her lips and I knew at that incident that I had broken her. I reached my two fingers under her chin and drew her face closer to mine. I looked at her and whispered "You're not afraid of me are you, My lady?" She shook her head and looked away. I took this opportunity and grasped her head and kissed her passionately. It was the type of kiss that lasted forever. She stood perfectly still and allowed me to do this. It was very different from the outcome I was expecting: Rejection. I pulled away after what seemed a life time and she flushed red but I noticed a tear forming in the corner of her eye so I announced swiftly "My lady, We have a meeting remember so you will have to get dressed. She nodded lightly and closed her eyes.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I never expected him to show me love like that; it was strange for him to show any emotion except sarcasm. I looked out of the window to see the Trancy manor and I mentally cursed. I hated these meeting but my brother hated Trancy even more so I had to do these runs. We were in partnership as he was the Queen's Spider and we were part of the Queen's Guard dog. The carriage came to a holt and my stomach did a summersault because I never like Trancy's new butler. The golden eyed butler opened the carriage door and Sebastian got out first. I knew he was a demon because of his eyes. They were unnatural and that is what made him stand out. I stood up only to have my waist grabbed and yanked out of the carriage by Alois. I winced because he had pushed into my ribs and because I had a corset on it hurt even more. I glared at him as he put me down but he gave me the childish smile and boomed "Welcome Emily, sorry to be brash but it was me or the butler." I turned my head and said "I could have got out of the carriage myself you know; I am not a child anymore." He gave a girly giggle and skipped off to the front door of the mansion. I heard a chuckle come from beside me and when I scowled at Sebastian he shut up and looked away. "Hey you coming in or what!" I heard Alois shout so I groaned my reply and walked up the stairs to reach the door.

I entered the hallway to see it was covered in blue. What had happened in here? It used to be a crimson colour with gold not blue. "So do you like the décor? I understand it is you that likes the colour blue and decided to try and amuse you." I turned away in utter shock…how did he know? Then I looked over to his butler to see him scowling at Sebastian. I gave a quizzed look towards Sebastian but he shook me off like I was nothing. I paused mid-way through walking because if I didn't I would have walked into Alois. He turned as I was straightening myself up because I realised my boot had become untied and as I bent down I felt a looming presence over me. I looked up to find his butler glaring at me. I smiled slightly and carried on but before I could tie the loops his butler had already done it and had his hands on mine. I mentally cringed because this was different to how I normally would see a demon. I heard a slight hiss come from behind me and when I turned Sebastian's eyes had gone pink. Throaty laughed echoed around the hall and I looked round to find Alois laughing hard. "What's wrong demon cannot bear to see another demon touch your lover." My mouth dropped open. Did he call us lovers? I glanced back at Sebastian who had turned a shade of deep red and I had to defend this. "He is not my lover…he is a protector and is simply doing his job. Maybe you should teach you dog to be obedient." Alois narrowed his eyes and questioned "Oh he is obedient, but does you butler_ love_ you?" I looked down, what was I to reply?

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked at her and saw her inner conflict…was she really going to answer this little brat. I looked at my younger brother and he just smirked. "You aren't supposed to lover your servants…they are there to do you a service not love you." I closed my eyes and turned away. Why? Why was she doing this? I heard Alois say "Well I think you have been leading you butler on then because his face is riddled with disappointment." With this I heard Claude laugh and I gritted my teeth together and I felt a hand on my cheek but when I opened it was Alois. I stood perfectly still and didn't say a word because I didn't want to embarrass Emily anymore. "My Claude, you can tell he is your brother can't you." My eyes snapped open and that's when I felt my whole body being pushed to the ground. I grunted and on top of me was Claude. Shit, what was I doing allowing my younger brother to get the better of me? "Alois pack it in, this is not what we came for and if you carry on I will kill you right here and I don't care if I am ripped to pieces by your butler but I will kill you."

(Emily's POV)

My rage was burning.

I couldn't care if I lost I just wanted to rip his throat out. He started to laugh so I grabbed his neck and pinned him up against the wall and shoved the small dagger I had hidden for emergencies against his throat. His butler didn't move but I could see he was ready to pounce. I looked at Alois who had started to tear and said "Call him off and I will let you go." He just looked at Claude and nodded. Claude stood up and I released him and walked back to Sebastian who was picking himself up off the floor. I gave him a concerned nod and he nodded and I sighed in relief. I scowled at Alois and said "Anymore of your games and I will kill you no matter what…and I am not afraid to do it." He turned and replied simply "Now that I believe."

***Time passes***

(Sebastian's POV)

I stayed close to Emily's side since the incident in the hallway and Lord Trancy had mellowed out but still making the odd occasional comment that would piss Emily off but that was about it. The day went smoothly but as we were leaving Alois remarked "Well it has been nice to see you but when you want to play with swords instead of daggers come and let me know and I will give you a game." Emily stopped in her tracks and I ran into the back of her not noticing she had stopped. She turned on her heel and strode over to him and whispered "I bet you don't even know the code of chivalry let alone use a sword." He moved closer to her face and replied "Try me". She stood her ground and said "Fine then I will show you a woman can fight". I smiled in triumph she was most defiantly going to win. She could beat me most times which was a feat in its own.

(Emily's POV)

I stood back to back with Alois in the proper manner. Sebastian was to the side waiting for me to give him his next instructions. Claude was awaiting his master's orders next to Sebastian and I had no choice in this matter. I had beat Sebastian on many occasions when we were fencing but it was only a game back then…now this was for real. I was scared and I wish I had never opened my mouth but I couldn't turn back now. "One…Two…Three…" Sebastian started to count and my legs started to move on their own without me knowing. I looked at the wall ahead of me and concentrated on the numbers counting. "Four…Fi-My lady watch out!" I spun round to see Alois brandishing his sword at me. I hissed and knocked his sword of balance only for him to strike back harder. "Well, you have a way of cheating that even undermines that of a child, Alois" he smirked and replied "If I played fair it wouldn't be fun would it?" I looked over to Sebastian and he nodded for me to continue.

I ran up the staircase with Alois close at hand and the two butlers walking behind. I caught the eye of Sebastian and I started to stare at him for a while but I felt a thud in my chest and when I came back to reality I found that Alois was on top of me with the sword at my neck. I huffed hard because this never came naturally to me but I was still very fit but he was fast. "Ha, seems you're not all that good then" I looked into his eyes and saw the eyes of a boy who would kill without remorse. I pushed him over and followed so that I ended up on top of our brawl. I held my sword to his throat and panted "Well, it's a shame I can last longer isn't it?" He smiled and that's when I felt his whole body shudder. He was enjoying this?

Suddenly he reached up and crushed his lips against my own in a forceful manner that stunned me into submission. I dropped my sword and collapsed on the floor in an attempt to get away from him but he sprang like a cat and landed on me. I moaned in fear because this wasn't the deal, I needed to hurt him quickly but how? He bent close to my ear and whispered "You're weak…just like a girl. You will never be anything but weak and that's the problem. I can always dominate you." I looked away only to gain a snigger from my aggressor. I felt an icy cold hand touch my neck and I screamed inside, then he started to kiss my neck and a tear fell down my cheek. What had happened? I heard a crash as Sebastian and Claude entered the room and I closed my eyes to hide my tears. I didn't want him to see me like this, not now. "My lady, do you need me to_ do_ anything?" I heard the strain in his voice as he emphasised the question. I was about to speak but was cut short by a hand that prevented me from getting the orders to Sebastian and when I looked into the sky blue eyes of Alois Trancy I saw malice and hatred.

(Sebastian's POV)

I felt helpless…I couldn't help my mistress in her time of need. "My lady, do you need me to do anything?" I urgently needed her to say the words so I could get that little brat off her. "Sebas…" My eyes widened as Alois covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking the orders. What was I to do? I couldn't attack because of the previous orders I had been given…

***Flashback***

"**Sebastian…I don't want you involved in this fight. Only attack if I say and you will have to wait for me to give the order. And this is an order!" I watched my mark glow purple and that's when I felt the boiling sensation flood through my veins and I bowed and replied "Yes, my lady." She smiled and she looked so confident in the fact that she might win. This little girl had grown so much both physically and mentally that I barely recognised her anymore. She wasn't the frail, anaemic girl I made the contract with.**

***End of flashback***

I could see Alois violating her beautiful ivory skin and I was ready to leap on him but I had to remain still. The next moment the boy's body was flung across the room and Emily slowly climbed to her feet and faltered on the spot. I ran over to her and seized her before she fell again. "Thank…you…Sebastian." She mumbled in between breaths. She was physically exhausted and I could tell that she was beat.

But Alois still wanted more…and he wouldn't stop until he had harmed her. I jumped out of the way just in time before he made contact with the sword. But what I didn't realise was I jumped into my brother who immediately gripped my arms and that's when I dropped Emily. She hit the ground with a thud and I knew she was bound to be injured. She groaned and lifted herself up but Alois was already above her. I squirmed in my brother's vice like grip but that only made him grip harder until my whole arm had gone num. Alois had raised Emily by her hair and I heard her gasp in agony but this only caused Alois to snigger even more. I hissed at him which got his attention but I had no idea what to do next. He prowled up to me and smirked "What? Are you getting jealous of me? Well, that is a shame because I will make her mine."

My jaw opened and I looked at the small girl on the floor who was just as shocked as I was. I tried to retaliate but my brother just spun around and pushed me up against the wall until I was totally unable to move. I heard a squeal from behind and I became panicked blurting "My lady? Get off of her you perverted brat!" I heard a thud and two moments later I felt a crushing pain in my back and I dropped to the ground like a stone would in water. I fell breathless to the floor and could feel the wind leaving my body. I heard my mistress scream "Sebastian! Please I will do anything but please don't hurt him!" I could hear the concern in her voice and then it stopped as I heard Alois shuffle towards Emily. I tried to get up but fell back down in shame. How could children that small contain so much power?

I had to try and protect her but I looked at Emily and knew she had it under control. "Alois, I will do whatever you want me to but please leave him out of this…I'm begging you" He sneered and replied "You mean anything…well I do have something in mind" this was followed by an evil laugh that I knew meant trouble. I heard her gulp and I could tell she was nervous but she always kept face. I turned on my side and that's when I saw a foot come cascading towards my face but I still couldn't move quickly enough to dodge it and it landed in the middle and I felt the blood explode from my face. "Sebastian! Alois you're a bastard!" I felt Emily's presence over me and I coughed and she sat me up and I felt my head being placed on her delicate knees. I looked up into her eyes and said "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" she giggled and said "Oh please, I don't need a protector but you fit the bill" I looked behind and my brother was stood there. I tried to get my words out but didn't quite manage it before he dragged her away and placed her in chains by the wall. I wanted to move but no longer could because my whole body was screaming in agony.

Alois moved swiftly over to Emily with the fencing sword in hand and said "Buttons are flimsy just like you…now let's get those clothes off." I closed my eyes and turned away. This was the price she was paying for my mistake…

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the edge of my bed looking down at the dress that Sebastian had picked out for the ball that Elizabeth had planned. Flashbacks of the afternoon came flooding back and I couldn't help but let the tears flow. A gloved hand brought me back to my senses and I looked up dazed to find Sebastian had entered the room and was asking me a question but I clearly didn't hear it. "Pardon Sebastian, I was miles away" I smiled my false smile in hope that he wouldn't notice but I was wrong. He sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my hand and replied "I know what he did ruined you but please…try to forget" I looked at him and smiled lightly. How could I? It pained me to see him in so much pain that I would give up my only bit of dignity left but that last bit of dignity was the only thing I held onto. I turned my head away only for Sebastian to pull me closer and pressed my lips against his and passionately lingered on his lips. I was shocked at the fact that he had the courage to do this.

I curled my arms around his body and he did the same and I could feel the love that he emitted. He did truly love me but I knew I couldn't return these feelings…because I knew the price for the love I would give him: my soul. He pulled away and remarked "Come along my lady, it's time to dance." He got up and walked out of the room with a silent closing of the door. I smiled and looked at the dress it was perfect. I stood up in front of the mirror and sighed "I'm not perfect but I know I have people who can turn me around"

***Time passes***

(Ciel's POV)

I stood on the grand staircase watching Elizabeth spin around the dance floor when a knock came at the door. I nodded to Sebastian who swiftly opened the door and in the frame was the figure of Alois Trancy and his butler. I scowled at them both and he just wandered in and walked over to Lizzy. She came bounding up the stairs and sang "Ciel, I apologise but I invited Alois here because he is one of my closest friends and I was hoping we could all have a ball…if that is alright with you?" I looked at the blonde haired boy and sighed "Fine…I suppose if it is for you Elizabeth then fine." She giggled and said "It's just Lizzy, remember silly" I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to greet out guest…

(Emily's POV)

I hid behind the wall that was close to the staircase, Why was he here? And if he was here then I wasn't going to be. I went to turn around only to have my arm grabbed by someone. When I turned I was faced with Lizzy who was giving me a huge smile. "Oh Lizzy, I was just going to erm…to get some fresh air." She giggled and started to pull me down the hallway towards the stairs saying "Come on don't be silly you can get air later." I tried to dig my heels in but got no grip and was almost pushed towards the top of the stairs where both boys turned simultaneously and in my direction. I glanced at Ciel who nodded and carried on talking to Finny. Then I turned to Alois who wore an evil grin and he waved and made his way towards me but before he reached the stairs I was whipped away by a sudden force who crushed me against my door and when I looked up it was Claude. I tried to scream only to have his pristine glove cover my mouth. Alois appeared around the corner and that's when I decided to start retaliating by kicking Claude who let me go and dropped to the floor. I opened my bedroom door and locked it behind me and sat with my back against it.

What was I going to do? Then I noticed a figure stood in my room and when I looked into his eyes I knew who they belonged to…Sebastian. I got up and then he disappeared out of the window and I ran to the window to find a crow on the floor squawking. I smiled, he knew how to help. I had attempted this jump many times on to be faced with Sebastian catching me but know he wasn't here to help. I balanced a foot on the edge and I looked out the window. Then a crashing sound came from my door and that's when I turned to see Claude and Alois had broken through. I had no choice now. I leaped out of the window and landed on the ground softly, I sighed in relief because I was away from him.

I ran round to the front door and pushed it opened to get quizzical looks from Lizzy and Ciel. I just smiled and looked away. Alois appeared at the top of the stairs and I ran over to my brother and stayed there because I knew I was safe there. I started to talk to Ciel about the work that we needed to do when I felt a cold hand snake around my arm and I turned to find Alois holding tight to my arm. "Ah, there you are…I was starting to wonder where you had gotten to." I smiled a fake smile and replied "Sorry, I felt like I was going to faint and needed some fresh air." Ciel looked at me and I winked. He knew I hated him and I couldn't get away from that. He squeezed my arm even harder and I winced in pain, his grip was vice like. A lot like his butler her was brash and direct which really annoyed me. I tried to leave to grab some drink but his butler stepped in front of me and grabbed my hands. I could feel Sebastian staring and then the music started again and I looked over to see Alois playing the piano. Then I felt myself beginning to twirl.

I looked up at Claude who smiled his evil smile and carried on with a complicated dance which I had not learned yet. I started to stumble but I looked down at Claude's feet and saw it was a basic Waltz mixed with the Fox trot and decided that I could just watch his feet but within a second he pulled my head up and said "That is considered rude." I blushed slightly and looked over to Sebastian who was trying to teach Lizzy the basic steps but I desperately wanted him to stop Claude. I closed my eyes but began to feel drowsy and nearly collapsed if I hadn't of landed on Claude's chest. I regained balance and stood up but fell weak and landed in the arms and I could feel my head start to burn. "I do believe she has a fever…she will have to be isolated unless you want this to spread." I could hear the conversation but my eye lids started to drop and I couldn't help but close them. What was I going to do? I felt the weight lift off my legs and I understood I was being carried but by whom I had no idea. Then everything went black.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I awoke in my room and I shot up in utter surprise. Who put me here? I felt a hand go on my chest and push me back down and I turned my head to find Sebastian sat on my bed with a concerned face and a cold jug of water. I rested from the shock and I confessed "That must have been a shock to you, to see me like that." He nodded and replied "Your right my lady, if Claude hadn't of been there I would of caught you myself." I looked away and mumbled "Why do you hate him? What did he do to deserve that treatment?" Sebastian looked away and said simply "Time you got more rest, I will top up your cold water later if your still awake but if not I will leave it till the morning." With this he stood up and left the room without another word. Why were they at war?

(Sebastian's POV)

I hated my brother for what he had done to me.

***Flashback***

"**What the hell is this, Sebastian?!" I flinched at my father's tone. Claude had under cooked one of father's meals and I decided I would take the rap for him because he had already been punished today and he was my younger brother. I saw my father reach down beside his throne and grab the one thing I dreaded…the whip. I closed my eyes and I heard it crack off the floor before a searing pain ripped through my cheek and left a trail of blood in its wake. It was sticky and started to bubble as it ran down my cheek. I bowed low to my father and left the room to go and make another batch. I bumped into Claude half way down the corridor and he uttered "Thank you…for doing that. I was in a hurry and didn't think about it." I shoved him out of the way and pushed past him to get into the kitchen. I turned to face him and replied "Well, that is the last time I ever do anything for you! Now get out of my sight!"**

***End of Flashback***

I lowered my head and as I walked down the hallway I bumped into Claude who looked at me and smirked. I turned away and carried on down the hallway. "I promised myself I would never go back to that place…but I cannot escape hell no matter where I am." I may be the butler but I am the Omnipotent one.

(Emily's POV)

My butler is able and strong but omnipotent…he was defiantly. I remember the words that he once spoke to me to ensure I loved him

*Flashback*

"Sebastian, will you always be with me?" I called out just as he was leaving the room and when I saw him turn I gulped "If you wish…I will stay with you no matter where you go, even if you brilliant crown rusts and you throne crumbles, Even if all of your pieces have been taken away from you and your left with nobody I will still stand by you. Even if I lie by your side while you die I will stay because until I hear the word 'checkmate' I will never leave your side…my mistress." With that he bowed and left the room. I now understood, I had a piece left to me and he could never leave the game.

**A/N: Hey guys, so that was the end of chapter 3 and this time I had more Ciel and Sebastian so please do R and R. Your comments keep me writing so please do and Chapter four will be soon **


End file.
